


Number Eight.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, dancer mickey, dirty talking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian goes to the club with his friend Andrew one weekend.A group of dancers arrive to perform at the club.Ians' eyes land on one dancer in particular. Number eight.Number eight gives him quite a performance. ;)))))))))))))))))))))





	Number Eight.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted days ago but I got distracted lmao. oops. anyway, enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian sighed happily when he walked through the door of his apartment. He had the weekend off of work and he was looking forward to staying off of his feet and just relaxing. He was looking forward to going to bed later and sleeping in. 

He looked around the empty apartment and thought about what it would be like to have someone to come home to. He hadn't been in a relationship in a while and he was missing it. There were nights when he just wanted to fuck but then there were more days when he wished he had something to actually be with day in and day out.  
He needed to go out this weekend and try to meet someone even if it was just a hook up. 

But first he was going to take a nice hot shower, eat and kick up his feet for a few hours. He was looking forward to the down time.

 

 

The club was loud, bright and crowded. Ian was pushing his way through the crowd of people until he saw his friend, Andrew. The blonde was sitting in a corner booth waving at Ian. Two beers sat on the table and Ian couldnt' wait to swallow his down.

"This place always crowded?" Ian asked, only ever being at that place once before.

He slid into the booth and happily took the beer that Andrew slid towards him.

"On the weekends." Andrew answered, "But the more crowded it is than the more chance of us finding a guy to take home."

Ian looked at him, "You ever want a guy to actually take to your family? Introduce him and whatnot? To actually have a relationship?"

Andrew shrugged, "Relationships are shit, Ian. At least they are for me. Why deal with a broken heart over one guy when you can have guy after guy with good sex?"

Ian cringed, "Please tell me you wear condoms."

"Sometimes."

"Okay," Ian spoke, "You should probably get tested."

"You telling me you always use condoms?"

Ian nodded, "All the time."

"They feel weird."

"How would you know? You're the one who takes it in the ass." 

Andrew laughed, "Rubber in my ass isn't pleasant."

"And some would say that a dick can't be pleasant either."

Andrew grinned, "You're one of them."

"Maybe if I find the right guy I'll let him top but I'm perfectly happy being an anal virgin."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot, Ian."

Just then a voice came over the speakers. The music cut off and the people stopped to listen.

"Welcome to dancers night! We have brought in some of the hottest dancers in the tri-state area to dance for you hot men tonight! Clear the dance floor and lets meet them!"

Ian looked at Andrew, "Did you know this?"

"Yup."

Ian rolled his eyes. He really wasn't surprised.

 

The dance floor cleared and so did the actual floor as men moved to get back to their seats. Doors from the back hall opened and a parade of men in small shorts walked out under the lights. 

Ians' eyes widened at the sight of all the different men standing in the middle of the room. There were a total of ten men and he was happily letting his eyes run over them a few times as he moved down the line.

Until his eyes stopped on one particular man.

A fucking beautiful man with blue eyes, a broad chest and thighs that had Ians' mouth filling with saliva.

And when that man turned around Ian felt his cock hardening in his pants.

He had the most incredible shape.

The most incredible ass.

"I like number two." Andrew spoke, "Look at those fucking arms! Which one do you like?"

Ian licked his lips and answered without looking, "Number eight. Number eight has my full fucking attention. Keep your eyes off of him."

Andrew laughed, "Get him, Ian!"

Oh, Ian was definitely planning on making a move after their dancing came to an end.

 

And their dancing was absolutely incredible. They were all moving at the same pace, moving to the beat of the music. Their bodies were insane but Ian couldn't take his eyes off number eight. He was trying to figure out what his name could be but nothing could come to Ians' mind that was as beautiful as the dancers face was.

"I'm going to need number two to fuck me." Andrew spoke.

Ian laughed, "I have a feeling you're going to get what you want."

Andrew grinned, "I'm going to make a move that's for sure."

 

Just the dancers stopped and nine of them moved off the floor. Number eight was the only one left on the floor. 

He stared around the crowd until his eyes landed on Ians' unaware that the ginger was desperate to talk to him, to kiss him and a lot of other filthy things. He winked at the red head and grinned when he saw him lick his lips. He took a deep breath as a new song began and prepared himself for the routine he had been rehearsing for a couple weeks.

 

Ian was going nuts. After having that beautiful creature wink at him he knew then that he was definitely going to make a move. Rejected or not, Ian wasn't going to go home and wish that he had. He didn't know if he'd ever come back to this club so he was going to take the chance he hoped he had.

Number eight spun around with his back to Ian knowing that Ian was staring right at him. He was going to make this his best dance yet. 

 

He moved his hips to the beat, rocking them side to side before turning and doing a body roll. He bent over and began twerking, yes twerking, right in front of the red head. He knew the boy couldn't touch him but he imagined him reaching out and grabbing his hips. 

Ian was harder than he had been in a very long time. Watching number eight move his body like that was incredible. His thighs, his ass, the muscles in his back. Ian was pretty sure he was going to have a stroke just watching him.

When number eight finally finished up his dance he had spun to face Ian and winked at him before pulling his final move.

The crowd yelled, hollered and whistled at him. The dancers switched off to do their own solo dances but Ian didn't care about any other dancer.

"Go get him." Andrew whispered.

"Good luck with your guy." Ian said, not even looking at his friend.

He got out of his seat and followed number eight through the crowd of people. He ended up on a barstool at the empty bar. Everyone was too busy watching the dancers to even think about drinking. Even the bartender but luckily he was nice enough to tell people to get their own drinks as long as they paid. 

He took a deep breath before sliding on to the bar stool beside number eight who was sipping on a beer. Ian was taken back when there was a bottle slid in front of his face.

"I knew you were going to follow me, Red." Number eight spoke, turning to look at him.

Wow, he thought, ginger is even hotter up close.

Ian took a sip before finally finding his voice, "How did you know that?"

"Please," Number eight scoffed, "You were drooling the whole time."

"I wasn't the only one drooling over you." Ian pointed out.

Number eight chuckled, "You're probably right but you're the only one I had fun teasing."

"You did all that on purpose then?"

"My dances are routined, Red. But I threw in the twerking seeing as you couldn't take your eyes off my ass."

Ian laughed, "Touche."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You live around here, Red?"

"I do." Ian replied, "My name's Ian by the way."

"Mickey." 

They sat there for a few more minutes talking and as much as Ian enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice he really wanted to get his hands on him.

Mickey finished his last bottle, "Alright, Ian. You wanna get out of here?"

Their eyes met and Ian could see a sparkle in those pretty blue eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ian whispered.

Mickey would have laughed if he wasn't feeling the way Ian was currently feeling.

That connection could be felt between them. It was a sexual tension, a strong feeling neither of them could put their fingers on.

So instead they would worry about getting their hands on each other.

 

As soon as Ian pulled up to his apartment the two were out of his car. Mickey had traveled in a vehicle with the other dancers so he didn't have his car with him. But he didn't care.  
Ian didn't give a shit either not when Mickey was still wearing those small ass shorts and was waiting for him against his apartment door. 

Ian unlocked it and as soon as he did, Mickey kissed him.

Ian groaned and kissed him back instantly. He kicked his door shut and dropped his keys. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him against him. He could feel Mickeys' bare chest through the thin shirt he was wearing.

"I need you to get your clothes off." Mickey panted.

He pulled at the bottom of Ians' shirt so the red head pulled his arms up so Mickey could pull if off completely. He tossed it to the ground before attaching his lips back to the other boy. 

Ian had his hands tangled in Mickeys' hair to hold his head right there. He just wanted to keep kissing him. He couldn't describe what he was feeling but he knew it was something he hadn't felt with anyone in all his life. Maybe that was cliche or crazy but it was true. 

Mickey ran his hands down Ians' chest until he reached the top of Ians' pants. He let his fingers graze the skin right above them before dipping one hand slowly down in the top.

Ian groaned and pulled back so he could stare at Mickey for a few moments before unbuttoning his pants. 

Mickey moved his hands away and shoved the red head up against his door. He slid down onto his knees and hooked his fingers in the top of Ians' pants and boxers before pulling them down his legs.

Ian kicked them across the floor. He was staring down at Mickey with so much lust and want in his eyes.

Mickey licked his lips and ran his hands up Ians' thighs, "Fuck, you're fit."

Ian ran a hand through Mickeys' hair as he looked at him, "You're something else, Mickey."

"You would say that when I'm about to suck your cock."

Ian was going to reply but instead his words got stuck in his throat as Mickey took him into his mouth.

"Sh-Shit." Ian gasped.

Mickey closed his eyes and began moving his head up and down. He kept his hands on Ians' thighs so he could feel the other boys skin trembling under his touch.

Ian licked his lips and bit down on the bottom one as Mickey continued his magic.

He pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Ians' cock before going back down until the tip of Ian's cock hit the back of his throat. Mickey groaned around him sending the vibrations to Ians' balls.

Ians' legs were shaking and he could feel himself getting harder the longer he stayed in Mickeys' mouth but he had no complaints. Not when Mickey was sucking him off like it was his job.

"Mickey." Ian groaned, "Fuck."

Mickey pulled off with a pop and licked his lips, "Okay up there?"

Ian glared down at him and Mickeys' stomach did flips. His eyes were darkened and were glazed over. His cheeks were flushed and Mickey thought he was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on.

Mickey stood up only to have Ian slamming his lips on his. Mickey had absolutely no complaints.

Their tongues moved together. It was like they were trying to swallow each other, trying to get closer to each other. 

Ian spun them around as they continued to make out and placed Mickey up against the door. 

Mickey groaned as Ians' chest pressed against his. He ran his hands down and wrapped them around Ians' lower back. He just wanted to feel the other boy against him for as long as he possibly could especially if he wouldn't see him after this night.

But something told them both that this wasn't the last they'd see each other. 

 

Ian pulled back and ran his thumb over Mickeys' bottom lip before smirking and sinking down to his knees, "Hold on tight."

It was all he said before grabbing Mickeys' waist and spinning him around. Mickey grunted as his body hit the door but that was forgotten about as soon as Ian grabbed his ass.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped.

"Fuck," Ian exclaimed, "Your ass is absolutely perfect. So soft, delicious. Best looking ass I have ever seen."

He dug his nails into the soft flesh causing Mickey to groan. His cock was pressed against the door and he could feel himself leaking against it. The pressure was enough to hold off his orgasm but enough to make him feel good.

Ian leaned in and ran his tongue down between Mickeys' cheeks causing the dark haired boy to groan and slam his palms against the door. That was all Ian needed before he really went to town on Mickey.

He flattened his tongue and ran it over him repeatedly until strings of moans started leaving Mickeys' mouth. Then he ran it in circles around him enjoying the way Mickey's legs were trembling. He pointed his tongue and slowly began pushing it inside of Mickey.

Mickeys' nails scratched down the door and he pushed his ass back against Ians' face.

Ians' nails were still digging in the soft flesh as he continued to fuck his tongue in and out of Mickey enjoying the way the other boy was groaning and pushing back on his face. He didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing Mickey make those beautiful sounds.

He pulled back and told Mickey to stay still. He sucked two of his fingers for a few minutes before pressing them up against Mickey.

Mickey bit his lip and prepared himself.

Ian slowly pushed his two fingers inside of Mickey causing the other boy to gasp and slam his hands against the door.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Ian." 

Ian smirked and pressed his fingers in up until the knuckles. He moved them around just feeling Mickey before pressing right up against his prostate.

Mickey cried out and clenched around Ians' fingers causing the red head to groan.

Ian moved his fingers as fast as he could and watched as Mickeys' ass clenched around them. The sight was incredible and he made a mental note to ask Mickey if he could record it if they were to ever hook up again.

After a few moments of fingering Mickey, Ian pulled his fingers out. He stood up and turned Mickey around so he could kiss him.

They groaned and dug their nails into the exposed skin of the other boy. They just wanted to be as close as they could get.

Mickey licked his lips, "How do you want me?"

Ians' nails dug into Mickeys' hips before replying, "Bend over the couch." 

He pulled Mickey over towards his couch and spun Mickey around and bent him down.

Mickey put his hands on the back of the couch and spread his legs as he pushed his ass back causing Ian to groan.

The red head ran his hands down Mickeys' back just feeling his skin before moving down and cupping his ass.

"Fuck. My condoms are in my room. I'll be right back."

"No." Mickey groaned, "I just want to feel you."

Ian hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Mickey nodded, "Just fuck me."

That Ian could happily do.

He licked his palm and wrapped it around his cock before slowly pushing it inside of Mickey.

Mickey groaned and tightened his grip on the back of the couch. He gasped as Ian stretched him open, the slight burn in his ass waas a little intense.

Ian stopped when he was inside of Mickey completely. He couldn't breathe. Mickey was so unbelieveably tight and warm around him.

"Shit." Mickey groaned, "Move, Ian. Please."

"You okay?" Ian asked, rubbing his lower back.

"I'm okay. I'd be better if you'd start fucking me."

Ian laughed before grabbing onto his hips, "Hold on tight, Mickey."

He pulled out slowly only to push back in harder. His pace picked up as he continued to fuck into the other boy.

Mickeys' head was hanging down and he was letting out moan after moan. His cock was bouncing, leaking onto the couch. He didn't want to touch himself. He wanted to cum just from Ians' cock pounding into his prostate.

Ians' nails were digging into Mickeys' hips as he continued to fuck into him. His breath was in his throat as he tried to get air. But he couldn't. Not when Mickeys' ass felt as good as it did. Not when Ian was on the brink of the best orgasm he had ever had.

"You feel so fucking good." Ian groaned.

Mickey licked his lips and pushed his ass back on Ians' thrust causing his own knees to buckle.

"Fuck, Mickey."

Ian ran his hand up Mickeys' back and grabbed his hair and pulled.

Mickey cried out and continued to fuck back on Ians' cock unable to describe how he felt.

Ians' legs were trembling and aching with each push. He was use to fucking on his bed but this was different. Mickey was different. He knew that Mickey wasn't going to be just one night stand. He didn't know how he knew that but he just knew.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, clenching around Ians' cock.

Ian cursed and let go of Mickeys' hair so he could grab onto Mickeys' hips and began pounding into him without a second thought.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey gasped.

He felt like he was going to fall against the couch but he wanted to keep himself up. He wanted to feel Ian flop down against his back as his orgasm reached.   
Which only took a few seconds.

Ian planted his chest against Mickeys' back as he continued to fuck into him. This position was harder for both of them because their legs were about to give out on them at any time but neither of them cared.

Ian reached around and pinched Mickeys' nipple causing the dark haired boy to cry out.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, biting down on Mickeys' shoulder, "I'm about to cum."

"Then do it." Mickey gasped, "Cum inside of me."

"Hold on." Ian whimpered, "Want you to cum with me."

He slid his hand down and reached around so he could grab Mickeys' cock.

Mickey cried out and jerked into his fist trying not to break the pattern that Ians' cock currently had going inside of him.

Ian timed his stroke to match his thrusts because he wanted to feel Mickey clench around him as he came inside of him. His own cock was throbbing and just minutes away from release.

"Let me know when you're about to cum." Ian whispered, licking up the side of Mickey's neck.

Mickeys' eyes rolled back in his head for a few seconds due to the overwhelming pleasure he was currently feeling. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, pushing back as Ian pushed in.

Ians' hand was moving fast around Mickeys' cock causing Mickey to squirm and whimper.

"I'm not going ot last long." Mickey gasped, jerking into Ians' fist.

"Cum for me then, Mickey." Ian whispered, "I want to feel you release all over my hand as I cum deep inside of you." 

Mickey let out a deep groan as his body seemed to spaz out. His orgasm hit seconds later and he came with a moan of Ians' name. He came all over Ians' fist and down onto Ians' couch.

But Ian didn't care. He slammed inside of Mickey one more time and stilled as he came deep inside of him.

Mickey groaned at the feeling. His body was on overdrive. He felt like he was on fire, his legs were trembling and he knew the moment Ian pulled out of him he'd probably collapse onto the couch.

"Shit." Ian groaned.

Mickey was clenching around him and milking him for all that he was worth. He felt lightheaded in the best way possible.

Ian pressed soft kisses on Mickeys' back before slowly pulling out. He'd have a small mess to clean off the floor and couch but at the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was Mickey.

Mickey stood up but his legs buckled. Ian caught him before he fell and laughed.

"Was I that good?"

Mickey laughed, "Fuck you."

"I believe I just fucked you actually."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "We going to stand here all night or can we clean ourselves up?"

"You staying with me tonight then?"

"Yeah, I am." Mickey replied, "I'd stay with you even if I had my car here with me."

The words had Ian smiling.

 

After taking a shower together, the two were in Ians' bed curled up under the soft blankets. entire apartment was dark and silent apart from them talking to each other.  
They were asking stupid questions about the other boy just to know one small new thing about them. Every question they could actually answer before one of them fell asleep was the number of dates they would go on.

Mickey fell asleep after thirty six questions.

 

When they weren't going on one of their many dates, Ian was sitting in whatever club Mickey was performing at. Everyone knew him as number eight, but Ian knew him better than that. Better than any of those men could ever hope to know him. 

The performances were different each club but none of them touched the performance Mickey gave Ian the night they met. Or the performances that Mickey would give to him when sitting in the privacy of Ian or Mickeys' apartment. 

 

It was safe to say that Ian was completely in love with Mickey by their sixteenth date unaware that Mickey fell in love with him that very same night. They both just knew it but both were too scared to tell the other at the time.

Ian said the first "I love you" on their twentieth date as he pushed into Mickey.

Mickey said "I love you" as he trembled through his orgasm. 

 

On their 100th date they decided to move in together so Ian packed up his things and moved into Mickeys' apartment since it was a lot bigger. 

They got engaged on what would be their 160th date and got married one hundred days later.

**Author's Note:**

> MY STORIES ARE ALWAYS HAPPY AND CLICHE BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IAN AND MICKEY DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS AND CLICHE THINGS IN LIFE OK.


End file.
